Rhéa Sylvia
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Voldemort se cache.Seul ces plus dévoués Mangemorts savent ou, pas Rogue,Greyback oui. Dumbledor fait alors appel au plus grand tueur de lougarou, romulus, le frère de Remus. or Romulus croyait remus mort...


Une petite One Shot sans romance mais qui, je le souhaite vous plaira.

Je rassure ceux qui s'inquiet, les autres fic avance, d'ailleurs j'ai du les attacher à mon ordi pour pas les perdrent.

Bon, sur cette note d'humour pas drôle, bonne lecture !

**Rhéa Sylvia**

Pour ça sixième année à Poudlard, Harry avait eu pour professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal le dernier des Maraudeurs : Remus Lupin.

Pour ça sixième année à Poudlard, Harry avait appris ce qu'était un Horcrux.

Lors de ça sixième année à Poudlard, Harry avait détruit tous les Horcrux de Lord Voldemort, et le Lord désormais se cachait.

Seul ces plus dévoués Mangemorts savaient où le trouver, et Rogue ne faisait plus partit de se cercle très fermé.

Mais Greyback oui.

C'est pourquoi, en ce moi de mai ensoleillé, Dumbeldore fit appel à quelqu'un qui suivait Greyback depuis un long moment, qui le… chassait.

-VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT FOU !

-Remus, je vous en pris. Il suit Greyback depuis plusieurs mois. Il sait ou est Voldemort. Puis c'est trop tard, votre frère est déjà là.

C'est à ce moment là que s'ouvrit la porte du bureau pour laisser entré un sosie de Remus. Même carrure, même regard, Romulus avait de longs cheveux gris attacher en catogan et portait des vêtements de cuire, comme s'il chassait le dragon.

-Vous voulez le soutient des Loups-garous, murmura Remus en se penchant sur le bureau pour que seul Dumbeldore l'entende, et vous faites venir leur plus grand ennemi !

-Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! S'exclama Romulus d'une voix goguenarde. Je te croyais mort.

_/Le combat au sabre n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il était maintenant désarmé, les bras écartés, sans défense… comme elle… avant…/_

-Bonjour, Romulus.

_/Son jumeau, son double, le visage déformé par la rage et trempé de larme baisse son sabre et l'enfonce dans son ventre./_

-Je vais vous laisser, murmure Remus.

_/Douleur, peur, mort./_

Et il quitta le bureau, sans se retourner.

C'est à peine s'il ne courut pas dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son appartement.

En chemin il croisa MacGonagal, qui le trouva très pâle.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, un peut de fatigue.

Et il repartit.

Dans sa chambre, il se mit face au miroir, retira sa robe de sorcier et souleva sa chemise.

Une cicatrice, de deux centimètres de long s'étendant sur son ventre.

Il la caressa du bout des doigts en se rappelant contact de la lame froide avec ces organes vitaux.

Quelques heures plus tard, au repas de midi, l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était tendue. Tous se demandait qui était cet homme, à la droite de Dumbeldore et qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Remus.

A la fin du repas, le directeur voulu réunir le corps enseignant, ainsi que Romulus.

Mais en chemin, Remus s'effondra, pris de crampes abdominales horribles.

Il crus entendre, dans le brouillard de la douleur :

-Je crois que mon frère ne participera pas à l'offensive !

Puis un rire goguenard.

-Remus…. Remus…. Réveille-toi… Remus.

Le professeur se redressa dans le lit de l'infirmerie, paniqué, le front recouvert de sueur.

Il était seul et pourtant il aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de son frère l'appeler.

-Allons, Remus, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Romulus était tapis dans un coin sombre de l'infirmerie.

-Du Grand Méchant Loup ?

/_« Qui a peur du Grand Méchant Loup, Sûrement pas nous, sûrement pas nous ! »_

_« Qui a peur du Grand méchant Loup, Sûrement pas nous, sûrement pas nous ! »_

_Une comptine, sous le chaud soleil de l'été. Trois enfants, qui dansent en rond sous le chaud soleil de l'été. Deux garçons, des jumeaux, et une petite fille, sous le chaud soleil de l'été. L'Insouciance en vérité, sous le chaud soleil de l'été. / _

-Non… Tu n'as pas peur de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ombre sortait du coin et un éclair de lumière signala qu'il était armé. Un sabre.

-De moi ?

Remus déglutit.

-Tu es venu pour aider à la fin de la guerre.

Romulus éclata de rire.

-Je suis venu pour finir le travail… Tu vois ça, dit Romulus en montrant un collier de crocs qu'il porte autour du cou, il fait de chaque dent que j'ai arraché à chaque loup-garou que j'ai tué.

Remus pouvait voir qu'il y en avait beaucoup, et il savait que son frère, hélas, n'était pas un menteur.

-J'ai toujours cru, murmure-t-il, que ce croc-là, je l'avais arraché à ma seconde victime mais en fait… C'était mon premier…

Remus se retourna et chercha sur la table de nuit sa baguette. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je t'ai laissé ça ?

Romulus jouait avec sa baguette avant de la briser.

-Madame…

-Elle n'est pas là… Un conseil… Lève-toi et cour. J'ai vraiment l'intention de finir mon travail.

Remus quitta son lit. Prit de panique, il trébucha. Son frère était à quelque mètre de lui mais ne l'attaquait pas, il se contentait de rire.

Le lycanthrope se releva et sorti de l'infirmerie. Il courait, sa vie en dépendait, et atteignit la gargouille qui gardait l'entré du bureau de Dumbeldore.

-Sorbet citron… Esquimau… Sucette Sanguine… Dragée surprise… Merde laissez-moi passer j'ai un fou aux trousses !

Au loin, on entendait déjà Romulus qui l'appelait.

-Allons, cher professeur, s'exclame Sir Nicolas qui passait par-là, il est inutile de s'énerver, Le professeur Dumbeldore n'est pas là.

-Pas là ?

-Exact. Ni lui, ni aucune personne du corps enseignant. Ils sont tous partis en emmenant quelques élèves, les plus âgés. Les plus jeunes son seul et personne n'est là pour les surveiller. Le pauvre Rusard …

Remus n'écoutait plus. Il partait en courant.

Au bout du couloir on entend :

-Remus… Viens donc… Cesse de fuir ton destin. Remus…

Il courut jusqu'au hall. Là, la peur au ventre, il s'avança vers un sabre fiché entre deux dalles.

Ainsi il veut un duel équitable.

Sous le regard étonné des élèves, il arracha le sabre du sol.

-Ha Remus, tu à trouver mon cadeau.

Le loup-garou se retourna.

Son frère se tenait au sommet des escaliers principaux.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! S'exclama Remus, alors que Romulus s'avançait vers lui. Je suis ton frère ! Ton FRERE !

-Dois-je te rappeler que de nous deux, c'est toi le premier à avoir trahis la fratrie ? Répondit-il calmement.

_/ « Je veux voir Remus ! » _

_« Demain ma puce, là, on ne peut pas le voir »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu vois la lune ? Quand elle est ronde et pleine, elle dangereuse pour lui. Tu le verras quand le soleil serra levé »/_

Remus ne peu que tourner les talons et sortir.

Gagner du temps. Il devait gagner du temps, jusqu'au retour de Dumbeldore.

-Arrête de fuir, Remus !

Près d'un arbre, un cerisier, magnifique, où les fruits taches de rouge le feuillage vert, Remus se retourna et fit face.

-Ne me tus pas. On a besoin de moi !

-Besoin de toi ? Ho tu parle de Potter, du Survivant, auprès de qui tu t'efforce d'être un parrain de substitution depuis la mort de Black. Tu souhaite racheter ses fautes et les tienne ?

-Sirius était innocent.

-Je pense, j'ai vu Pettigrew à plusieurs reprise. Mais pas toi.

Sur cette phrase, Romulus attaqua mais Remus le repoussa.

-Et ouais, j'ai fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques coups, encore, puis s'arrêtèrent.

-Tu sais ce que je crois ? Dit Romulus.

-Non mais je crois que je vais bientôt le savoir.

-Je crois que si tu n'et pas mort c'est parce que la lame du sabre n'était pas en argent.

-Je pense que tu y as remédié ? singe Remus.

-Argent massif, gravé acide… Je crois aussi que tu es un monstre...

-Dois-je te rappeler que lorsque je me transforme, je ne suis pas moi !

-Ho si tu es toi ! Rhéa l'a dit, je la crois, et je la croirais toujours ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

_/ L'aube. La petite fille ne dormait pas. Des cous réguliers l'avaient réveillé._

_Remus._

_Elle se retira de l'étreinte de son frère, et descendit dans le salon._

_Après tout, la méchante lune n'était plus visible, elle pouvait donc le voir._

_Son frère était la, sous cette trappe. Elle ouvrit le grand loquer et se recula, la trappe était trop lourde pour elle._

_L'absence du corps chaud dans ses bras réveilla Romulus. Paniqué, il se leva et alla dans le salon. _

_Trop tard./ _

-La lycanthropie peut toucher n'importe qui ! Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu devrais alors tuer toute l'humanité !

-Toute l'humanité ? Non, juste toi.

Le combat reprit.

Ils n'avaient cure des élèves qui les entouraient.

/_Un cou, la trappe et une partie du planché explosent et le lou-garou se dresse devant la petite-fille. _

_« Remus »_

_Elle sourit. Elle à reconnut son frère._

_Le monstre montre les crocs._

_La peur se lit dés-lors dans ses yeux mordorés, les yeux des Lupin./_

Le combat était de plus en plus violent, puis soudain, il s'arrêta.

Romulus pointai un revolver sur Remus.

-Le sabre, c'est bien, mais c'est vieux-jeu, tu trouve pas.

-Tricheur.

-Allons, Remus… Il est beau, hein ? Neuf millimètres, balle d'argent, forgé par moi, bien sur.

/_Le monstre se jète sur l'enfant, lui arrache la carotide, lui brise la cage thoracique, dévores poumon, foie, redresse la tête avec son cœur entre les dents._

_Romulus regarde, pétrifié._

_La bête se penche encor sur le cadavre, le saisi à la tête, et le secoue comme une poupée de chiffon, projetant du sang sur tous les murs, avant de fermer sa mâchoire. La boite crânienne explose, dans un craquement horrible./_

-T'as peur Remus ? As-tu peur ? Répond ?

Romulus s'énerva.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Romulus, dit le loup-garou lassé. Tu veux ma mort et je te comprends, mais… Ca ne l'a fera pas revenir !

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! Tu n'est qu'un assassin. Maintenant répond-moi : as-tu peur ?

-Oui, j'ai peur.

-Je pense que Rhéa aussi, avait peur. Non ? Lorsque tu t'es dresser devant elle, que tu lui à dévorer les organes, je pense qu'elle avait peur. Je vais te tuer !

/_Le loup-garou se désintéressa de sa victime et releva son museau ensanglanter vers le jeune garçon qui se tenait dans l'entré. _

_Il n'eut le temps que de faire un pas vers lui qu'il s'effondra. _

_Le soleil s'était levé. _

_Romulus en avait profité pour le contourner et aller se saisir des deux sabres accrocher au-dessus de la cheminé._

_Remus se leva, titubant de fatigue. _

_« Romulus ? Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi je ne suis pas à la cave ? »_

_Il voulu s'approcher de son frère mais il se retrouva avec une lame sous la gorge. _

_«Mais qu'est-ce que… »_

_Romulus lui lança un sabre. _

_C'est alors que Remus remarqua le sang sur les murs et sur son frère. Il suivit les traîné et tomba sur le cadavre de sa petite sœur, du moins, de ce qu'il savait être sa petite sœur._

_Il vomit tous ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, et vomit encor plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quoi il s'agissait /_

-Adieux, mon frère.

Romulus appuya sur la détente.

Remus fut propulsé contre le tronc du cerisier, par la force des impacts.

Le cœur, le foie, les poumons, la tête, Romulus ne manqua rien et lorsqu'il arrêta de tirer, il ne lui resta plus qu'une balle.

Romulus avait les yeux fixé sur le cadavre de son frère, qui se vidait de son sang à ses pieds.

Il explosa de rire. Un rire fou. Un rire qui changea, se transforma en sanglot.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et, les larmes aux yeux, il posa le revolver sur sa tempe.

Fin.

Petite Histoire : Romulus et Remus étaient les enfants de Rhéa Sylvia. Cette dernière était une prêtresse et par conséquent devait rester vierge. Elle à dit avoir été enfanté par le dieu Mars et elle abandonna ces enfants sur le Tibe. Ils furent recueillis par une louve (ou prostitué, cela dépens des traductions) qui leur permis de boire de son lait, avant d'être trouvé par un berger qui les éleva.

Plus tard, ils décidèrent de fonder une ville : Rome. Romulus en traça les contours avec sa charrue et, lorsque Remus passa la limite, Romulus le tua. C'est ainsi qu'est née le fait de gouverné seul.

Bien sur il existe d'autre version de l'Histoire de Remus et Romulus, mais j'ai choisis de vous donner la plus courte et la plus simple.

Sans compter que Romulus est aussi associé à la guerre, mais c'est assez compliqué.

J'espère que cette histoire vous à plus, fait moi savoir vos impressions par rewiew, s'il vous plais.

A+

BD.


End file.
